


On Display

by superficialexis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, SUPER DUPER SHORT, like really short, this was probably supposed to be smut whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialexis/pseuds/superficialexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "Dan leans over to pick up something, and, as a joke, Phil impulsively pulls down Dan’s pants. Suprise, Dan’s not wearing any underwear."<br/>((I'm so sorry for this))</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this might be the oddest thing I've ever written. I'm sorry for this. <3

    "Hello,  _Phil_ ," Dan smiled almost devilishly as he walked up to the older man. Phil had been making some cereal, humming to himself, and Dan thought it was well past time to put his plan into action.

 

     "Hello,  _Dan_ ," Phil mocked, rolling his eyes as he poured the milk in his bowl. "You seem like you have something planned."

 

     "What? No, of course not," Dan said, looking rather offended. "How  _dare_ you accuse me of having some sort of evil plot!"

 

     "I never said it was an evil plot," Phil said confusedly, eyebrow raised. "I said it looked like you were planning something. Whatever." Phil began to walk out of the room, too distracted to have  grabbed a spoon.

 

     "I think you forgot something, Phil." Dan spun around and grabbed a spoon, walking up to Phil to give it to him. He dropped the spoon with a clank and muttered "Fucking butterfingers," before bending over to grab it.

 

Phil smiled wickedly and set down his bowl, seizing his golden opportunity. He grabbed the hem of Dan's nearly too tight jeans and yanked them down, only to find Dan's  _completely bare ass_ angled up at him.

 

     "What the  _fuck,_ Dan?! You're not wearing any underwear!" Phil yelped and jumped away, covering his wide eyes.

 

     "I know. This was supposed to be sexy." Dan rolled his eyes, standing up and swivelling around to look at Phil.

 

     "If you were trying to seduce me, it didn't work. God, Dan. If you wanted sex you could have just asked." Phil shook his head and pulled Dan's pants back up. "That's not really something I want to see when I'm about to eat cereal."

 

     "Okay, I'll ask next time. I was just trying to spice up our sex life. Honestly, it's about as spicy as fucking salt right now, Phil." Dan crossed his arms and glared at Phil.

 

     "Alright, I'll buy some flavored lube or something. I don't want this to happen again though. Cereal first, sex later." Phil smiled gently and grabbed another spoon, walking to the lounge to go eat his Shreddies.

 

     "I want sex  _now_ , Phil!" Dan shrieked like a toddler and stomped his foot.

 

     "You should have thought of that before you went and put your genitals on display!" Phil shouted from the living room.

 

     Dan was annoyed (and horny!) as all hell, but he still loved Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending haha!


End file.
